Control systems, such as engine control systems, are tightly integrated with other components that provide or receive data. The control systems are linked to these other components by way of multiple input/output (“I/O”) data connections through which the data travels. The multiple I/O data connections constrain the control systems. For example, the various interconnected components must be physically located close to each other to minimize the connection lengths of the multiple I/O data connections, such as harness lengths for harnesses that carry the multiple I/O data connections. As such, these control systems are often designed in a bespoke manner, such that they are highly customized for specific purposes.
In addition, control systems must handle high data throughput rates, and future control systems may be required to handle even higher throughput rates. For example, the processing power required for the control of complex platforms that will handle the future data throughput requirements, such as a turbine engine, may not be available, at least in hardened form (i.e., able to withstand the harsh operating environment associated with gas turbines). In addition, currently available processors become obsolete quickly and thus require costly redesign of the control system. Moreover, entities, such as regulatory entities, are requiring control systems to provide cyber security. For example, military contracts may require control systems to be protected against cyber threats. As such, there are opportunities to improve control systems.